


Alone Together

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-20
Updated: 2003-11-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

It's a rainy Saturday morning, and Harry slept in until the aroma of coffee drew him from the bed. He stumbled sleepy-eyed and messy-haired into the living room, and fumbled for the glasses left on the book case the night - or early morning - before. "Hey!" an Elijah-shaped blur on the floor muttered. "Those are mine." Harry blinked at him for a moment, then slipped the glasses on. "Are not. You're wearing yours. I'm more awake than I look, you know."

Elijah turned back to his laptop. "Course you are."

Harry frowned. "Any food around here?"

"Japanese take-away in the fridge."

Harry made a non-committal sound and rummaged for a bit in the kitchen. He flopped into the recliner with the take-away and a mug of coffee, muttered a quick spell to warm the food, and dove in. "What are you working on, anyway?"

Elijah's face lit up. "Cataloging. Like, there's this program where I can put in all the albums and titles and everything so I can keep track of my music. And so, like, if I wanted to find every song that had 'Alone' in the title I could do that. It's fantastic."

Harry had been astounded the first time he saw Elijah's music collection. There were so many bands he had never heard of, and, he suspected, even if he had spent time listening to Muggle radio he would have been at a loss to place the names. "I'm sure there's a spell," he suggested. "I mean, we could ask Hermione. That's going to take you forever."

"Naw," Elijah said. "I should have been doing it all along, but I was busy, you know? And I like doing it this way. I remember music I've forgotten. Where I bought things. Why." He looked wistful. "Better than a photo album." He looked up at Harry and smiled. "Better than our photo albums, anyway."

Harry finished breakfast, then reached for the sketchbook slipping off a stack of magazines and comic books. He curled up in the chair and drew, Charming images to move so he could ponder animation and angles so intensely that he didn't notice Elijah get up until he felt him nuzzling at the top of his head. "Mmmmm, kitty hair," Elijah murmured. "More coffee?" he asked, but Harry shook his head, drifting back into his work and the comfort of being alone together.


End file.
